


Families

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, M/M, Multi, Shitty childhoods, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, Avengers Team/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Families

Team x reader

You were never close to your family. As an only child growing up, you only had your parents as they had no siblings and both their parents were dead.

Your mother spent her life working to provide for you and your father. It was clear she loved your father, but you never could understand why. He was a lazy excuse of a man, who could never hold down a job and squandered your mother's money on drugs.

He was continuously meeting new lows to get high, there were many times he would just leave without a word for weeks, but your mother always forgave him when he returned.

There was no denying the fact you had no respect for your father or the fact you lost a little for your mother when she took him back.

When you were eighteen, you left home, backpacking around the world until Fury found you.

Apparently, you hadn't been as subtle with the usage of your abilities.

You had no idea where you got them from, whether you'd been exposed to radiation or if one of your parents had passed the gene down, but you never really cared.

Especially when Fury had asked you to join his team of Avengers.

"You'd be able to do a lot more good with our resources than on your own." He'd reasoned.

And so you joined the Avengers, adopting the moniker of Poison Ivy for the public.

You'd always been grateful to Fury for enlisting you to join his team. And you'd been even more so after you and your six other teammates began dating.

It had been four years since you'd joined the team and three since the seven of you began dating.

And for once, you were happy. Everything was still.

The seven of you finally had a lazy to yourselves. There were no meetings, no missions, and no public appearances you had to participate in.

"Should we think about lunch?" Bruce asked, barely lifting his head from Steve's lap. "It is almost two."

"I think lunch sounds great." Clint joked, receiving multiple groans of annoyance in response.

"Let's order in. I'm too comfortable to get up." You said as Thor pulled you closer into his chest.

"We could do Indian," Steve suggested.

"Tony got sick last time." Natasha shook her head. "And so did Clint."

"That was probably more because of the fact he ate week-old leftovers before that." You chuckled, causing the archer to put the finger up at you.

"I could go for a burger," Tony said, pulling Clint into his lap. "Maybe a milkshake."

"Ooh, a milkshake sounds great."

"I'd like a burger myself."

"As long as there are fries, I'm happy."

"Should we just order from Marty's?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. FRIDAY order everyone's usuals from Marty's." Tony asked, looking at the ceiling.

"You got it, boss." 

An hour later, FRIDAY alerted everyone to the presence of a man waiting in the lobby.

"It's probably Marty's. I'll get it." You said, standing and stretching.

"I'll help." Thor volunteered. The two of you took the elevator down, neither of you caring how shabbily you were both dressed. 

As the two of you walked closer to the receptionist's desk, you suddenly stopped in your tracks.

"Y/N?" Thor called, turning to you and gaining the receptionists and the man at the desk's attention.

"Y/N? Sweetheart, is that you?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Fuck off, Frank." You said, spinning on your heel and moving back towards the elevator.

"Sweetheart, I just want to talk. Please." Frank begged. "You can't ignore me, Y/N. I'm your father!"

"Go away, Frank." You sighed, getting back in the elevator, leaving Thor in the lobby with your father. "It's what you're best at."

"Your father said he just wants to talk, Y/N," Thor told you.

"Frank only wants to talk to me because he wants something." You shook your head. "That's the only reason he'd be here."

"Are you sure that's the only reason he'd be here?" Bruce asked. "Maybe he does just want to see you."

"Oh, trust me, he wants something. My father is an alcoholic and an addict. He's always taken whatever he's pleased to get his next fix. When I was a kid, he'd break into my piggy bank and buy whatever he could to get his next fix." You said, rolling your eyes. "That's why I don't care that he's here."

"He said that he had urgent matters to discuss with you about your mother," Thor admitted. "He said it was important."

"He'll say whatever it takes to get me to listen to him." You explained. "But it doesn't matter because I'm not going to listen to him." You said, throwing a fry into your mouth. "I'm not."

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up here?" Clint asked, appearing beside you. 

It was a little past midnight, and you were currently sitting on the Tower's roof. You'd lost yourself in the cool breeze and your attempts to find the stars so much so that you hadn't heard Clint or Steve come onto the roof.

"Coming from the insomniac, I'm not sure that means too much." You chuckled, turning back to the sky.

"There's something on your mind, babydoll. You've been stuck in your head since your father was here." Steve said, watching you closely.

"He's never used mom as an excuse." You sighed. "Anyone and everyone else, sure, but never her."

"You want to meet with him, don't you?" Clint asked you.

"I do, but I know I shouldn't." You groaned, rubbing your face. "I hate him, I know him, and yet I'm scared he's telling the truth. She wouldn't answer my calls today. Maybe there is something wrong with her."

"I didn't have a great relationship with my father when I was younger, either," Clint said after a minute. "But I loved my mother. I know that if anyone, even him, said something was wrong with her, I'd come running. No-one would judge you if you met with him."

"You're sure?"

"Of course." Clint nodded. "If you want to meet with him, even if it's only for your mother's sake, then you should meet with him."

You'd called your father at eight a.m. the next morning, and the two of you had agreed to meet at a cafe.

You had arrived first, and when your father appeared, you didn't even bother to stand up.

"What's wrong with mom?" You asked with crossed arms.

"What, no hug for your father?" Frank chuckled before taking a seat under your wilting glare.

"What is wrong with mom?" You repeated.

"Your mother's dying," Frank admitted with a sigh. "She's had cancer for a while, and the doc said she won't live past the end of the month."

"And how do I know you're not lying?" You asked him. "You've pulled shit like this before." 

"I love your mother, Y/N. I swear." Frank promised, staring at you with sad eyes. 

"Why didn't she tell me?" You questioned him. "Why wouldn't she have told me herself?"

"She didn't want to worry you. Said you had a lot on your plate already." Your father told you, putting his hand on the table. "But listen, kiddo, she wrote out her will, and she lists you as her only beneficiary. I need you to help me convince her that I deserve that place."

"Mom's dying, and the only thing you're worried about is if you get anything?" You scoffed. "Fuck you, Frank." You said, standing and beginning to leave.

"Sweetheart, I just thought what with you being an Avenger, you'd have enough money to not worry about your mothers." Your father said, rushing to stand and grab you by the arm. "Don't you think it's selfish of you to take her money if you've got enough?"

"Yes, it would be selfish. That's why if what you're saying is true, I'd give it all to charity." You told your father.

"Charity?" He asked, his face paling at the thought.

"Every last cent." You smirked, yanking your arm free. "I'm not going to convince her to do anything. I'm not going to make her change her will or tell her what to do with her final days. You've never deserved mom, Frank, and this just proves it if all you care about is her money." You said before walking off. "You can just fuck right off." You added, briefly turning around to give him a hearty middle finger. You can just fuck right off." 

"Hey, how did your mom sound?" Natasha asked as you walked onto the roof where the rest of your partners were waiting.

"She sounded tired, but she was also happy that I was gonna come visit." You said, taking a seat beside the woman who handed you a beer.

The second you had gotten home, you'd called your mother. She'd confirmed everything your father had said, and the two of you had spent a long time crying to one another.

While on the phone, you'd made plans to come to her and spend some time with her before she passed. You would be flying down in two days to see her, and she sounded excited to hear that.

"Are you sure you guys want to come? Because she'd understand if you stayed here." You told your partners.

"And leave you alone with your mother and asshole of a father?" Clint snorted. "I don't think your mother would want to see you hit him."

"I hate him. I fucking hate him." You shook your head, staring at the bottle in your hand. "I wouldn't even know mom was sick if he didn't want her money."

"Families are always shitty," Tony commented. "At least one member of them is in this group." He added. 

"I don't remember mine," Natasha said. "I'm not sure whether or not they loved me or wanted me. I don't even know if they gave me to the Red Room or I was taken." She mused.

"If they gave you up, they're morons," Thor assured her, taking her small hand in his large one.

"I wish I was taken in by an assassin school," Bruce commented. "I think I'd rather that than having lived with my father."

"I've never even seen you hold a gun." Tony deadpanned, causing the scientist to chuckle softly. "I don't even think I've seen you hold any kind of weapon."

"He held Clint's bow once." Steve pointed out.

"And nearly broke it," Clint added. "If I think about it, if I didn't go through everything with my father, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be Hawkeye, I wouldn't be deaf, and I wouldn't know any of you."

"If none of us went through what we did when we were younger, none of us would be here," Steve said. "Those things formed us as people. Our families helped make us who we are now."

"Doesn't mean I'd thank them if I had the chance." Tony scoffed. "I think I'd punch Howard first."

"You wouldn't be the only one to hit him." You promised, looking over at the man.

"Perhaps our family lives were meant to be dysfunctional." Thor mused. "It gave the seven of us common ground when we met. Our experiences gave us something to bond over and look at us now. This is our family." He said with a large grin.

"Well," You started, raising your bottle up. "This is the best family I've ever been a part of. And I love each and every one of you." 

"Here, here." Tony cheers as you all clinked your bottles together.

"That's a lovely sentiment," Bruce whispered into your ear. 

"And a true one." You smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "And I meant it when I said I love every one of you." You told him pointedly.

“And we love you too.” Bruce said, kissing you gently, his eyes shining a dull green.

The family you had growing up had not been the greatest. There were many problems with the one you had. 

But the family you found was the best thing you had ever had. You loved all six, technically seven, members of your relationship. You all understood what it felt like to have a broken, rundown family, and you all put the work and the effort into this relationship to ensure it worked out.

And that was better than anything you had ever had.


End file.
